Querencia
by Kiriya Arecia
Summary: [Mamo/Kou] [Ken/Ryou] Growth Tsukipro ff. [Family Fic] Terkadang Ryouta penasaran, kok mama mau sih sama papa?


**Disclaimer:**

 **Tsukipro the Animation © Tsukino Talent Production**

 **Warning** **: AU, bl/gs, typo, bahasa gaul, OOC. Don't Like, Don't Read! ;)**

 **Summary** **: [Mamo/Kou] [Ken/Ryou] Growth Tsukipro ff. [Family Fic]** Terkadang Ryouta penasaran, kok mama mau sih sama papa?

a/n: dapat inspirasi setelah nemu fanart fem Kou dan Ryou di pixiv, canteq sekali. Persis Kou versi Origin, elegan. Kayak pict official pas mereka crossdress. Tapi ff ini bisa dibayangin bl juga sih walo lebih klop fem version.

Written for self satisfaction. Nonprofit purpose.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

 **Querencia © Kiriya Arecia**

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Terkadang Ryouta penasaran, "Kok mama mau sih sama papa?"

"Eh…? Kenapa Ryou bertanya seperti itu?"

Pancake beraroma menggoda mendarat lembut di piring, Kouki menoleh padanya.

"Hmm—" Ryouta mengerutkan dahi. Memperhatikan sang mama dengan pasti, mama memiliki penampilan yang indah dan elegan. Surai pirang yang halus lembut, baik hati, keren dan pandai memasak. Sedangkan papa, masak telur rebus aja, kompor bisa meleduk.

 _Jangan-jangan mama mau sama papa karena kasihan doang?!_

Ryouta kemudian menoleh pada sang papa, yang saat ini sedang terkapar di lantai ruang tamu. Tampak seperti hidup segan, mati tak mau. Bibirnya komat kamit bahasa latin yang kadang terdengar ngaco. Kadang bersenandung pelan, guling-guling lalu mengacak rambut.

Entah apakah itu pertanda gila atau kesurupan.

"Habisnya, papa orangnya kayak begitu. Aneh banget."

Saat ini Ryouta terpikir untuk tidak mengakuinya sebagai sang ayah, tapi itu namanya durhaka!

Kouki mengusap kepala sang anak, "Papa lagi nyari inspirasi, sebentar lagi _deadline_ pekerjaan, jadi dia begitu."

Ryouta tahu, papanya punya ruang kerja sendiri. Ryouta belum pernah masuk ke dalam, karena mama bilang nanti bisa mengganggu papa. Dan saat berada di ruang kerja, biasanya bisa berhari-hari. Pekerjaan papa adalah komposer musik. Terdengar keren, tapi kalau melihat situasi papa sekarang—ia sedang memeluk pot tanaman pachira.

 _Mama, serius. Kok mau sih sama papa?!_

Teriakan batin Ryouta, anak sd kelas satu Tsukino Gakuen.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

"Eh, kalau mama gak sama papa, Ryou gak akan ditakdirin bersama mama dong. Soalnya berkat papa, Ryou ada di dunia."

 _Ehh—why?!_

Kata mama, Ryouta masih terlalu kecil untuk memahami hal itu.

"Ryou, bantu siapin piring ya." Kouki berlalu setelah menepuk bahu Ryou.

"Hm…." Ryou mengangguk manis. Karena Ryou paling sayang sama mama, apapun yang mama pinta, Ryou pasti akan melakukan sebaik mungkin!

Kouki menghampiri Mamoru yang tampak putus asa. Berjongkok, ia mengusap pelan pipi sang kepala keluarga.

"Mamoru, sarapan dulu."

"Kou- _kun_ , aku tidak punya ideee…" ;_;

"Nanti pasti dapat. Mamoru selalu berhasil membuat sesuatu yang indah dan unik. Dan aku selalu menyukai lagu buatan Mamoru. Sekarang, ayo sarapan." Kouki menadahkan kedua tangannya.

"Kou- _kun_ …" ;_;

Secara imajiner di mata Mamoru, tampak terlihat sayap malaikat dengan cahaya terang benderang di belakang Kouki. Mamoru meraih tangannya. Kouki selalu mampu mencerahkan hati Mamoru.

Yosh, Mamoru akan menciptakan lagu yang indah untuk dapat membuat Kouki tersenyum bahagia saat mendengarnya!

Mamoru dan Ryouta, sangat, sangat, sangat sayang pada Kouki!

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Pekerjaan mama, kadang tidak mengenal tanggal merah. Jadi meski harusnya bisa liburan bareng, setelah bikin sarapan, Kouki malah pergi bekerja. Ketika orang bisa mudik, pulang kampung ketemu kakek nenek yang tinggal jauh, Ryou cuman nongkrong di rumah sambil ngemilin snack buatan mama. Tapi kadang, karena kesibukan sang mama, kakek dan nenek yang berkunjung ke rumah kemudian ngasih Ryouta thr.

Ryouta menghidupkan televisi, mendapati ada Kouki muncul di layar lcd dengan penampilan elegan, kalem dan serius menyampaikan informasi secara aktual tajam terpercaya. Dia pembawa acara berita di chanel Tsukino. Semua teman Ryouta tahu itu, dan menyebut pekerjaan sang mama sangat keren. Ryouta juga bangga. Tapi kalau soal papa—Ryouta _have no idea_.

Ryouta menghela napas. Lagi-lagi kepikiran papa.

"Kou- _kun_ , selalu mempesona yaa…" mata Mamoru penuh binar kagum, turut menonton tivi di sebelah sang anak. "Pas awal ketemu juga, Kou- _kun_ kelihatan sangat indah dan menawan. Hingga kupikir aku telah dijemput malaikat karena tidak makan selama beberapa hari—"

Beberapa hari nggak makan?!

Ryouta _jawdrop_ , papa dulu pengemis atau gimana—?!

Ryouta pengen nanya, tapi ia takut menerima kenyataan.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Ryouta menengok keluar kaca taksi, jalan raya penuh keramaian, gedung-gedung menjulang tinggi. Karena Kouki sibuk sejak pagi dan Mamoru juga ada pekerjaan walaupun ini hari libur, akhirnya ia mengikuti sang ayah pergi ke studio rekaman. Ada orang-orang mengagumkan yang tertangkap manik Ryouta. Di sana ada member idol kesukaannya; Growth!

Bahkan dia sempat dapat ttd mereka semua. Dari dekat, leader Growth emang ganteng banget.

Ia diam memperhatikan Mamoru, tidak menduga sang papa bisa bicara kalem pada orang-orang yang berada di sana. Bahkan terlihat serius seperti mengarahkan sesuatu ketika ada orang yang menyanyi dalam studio.

Musik yang terdengar juga indah. Ryouta pernah mendengarnya sebelum ini.

 _Staff-san_ bilang, itu lagu buatan papa. Papa, bisa keliatan keren juga!

Padahal di rumah guling-guling lho.

Biasanya nyanyi sambil nyiram pachira.

Setelah sisiran juga cuman nambah dikit doang gantengnya.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

"Ryou- _kun_? Kenapa diam? Aa—kamu marah karena kita tadi kelamaan di studio ya?!" Mamoru panik. Gawat, Ryouta kalau kalem begini biasanya saat sedang kesal atau ngambek. Susah dirayu, kecuali kalau sang mama turun tangan.

Ryouta melirik sang papa sekilas. Sekarang kepribadian sang papa balik lagi. Jadi selow tanpa sisa-sisa kata keren yang melekat. Apa barusan papa keliatan keren itu cuman ilusi?

"Ryou- _kun_ mau papa beliin cake? Di sini ada toko cake yang enak lho, bilang aja mau cake apa!" Mamoru berkeringat dingin. "Dulu, papa dan mama sering membelinya!"

"Kalau gitu… aku mau makaron."

"Begitu?! Oke, baiklah!" Mamoru tersenyum lebar. Syukurlah, Ryouta ternyata nggak ngambek.

Ryouta kemudian menjulurkan tangan kanannya pada Mamoru.

"Pegang, kalau nggak nanti aku bisa hilang."

Ryou- _kun_ … ;_;

Sang papa terharu. Jarang-jarang sang anak minta gandeng, biasanya pas Mamoru nawarin kena tolak mulu.

"Harus beli juga buat mama."

"Iya, pastinya."

"Papa."

"Hm?"

"Lagu buatan papa bagus sekali, aku suka."

Aaa—Ryou- _kun_! Mamoru _scream_ dalam hati.

Sebuah pelukan erat oleh ayah pada anak terjadi. Mamoru disamperin pak polisi, dikira pedofil.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

"Ryou~ main yuuk!"

Sebuah seruan terdengar dari pekarangan rumah beberapa kali. Ryouta tahu jelas siapa yang memanggilnya, anak tetangga sebelah rumah yang telah menjalin pertemanan dengannya, bahkan saat mereka berdua sama-sama belum bisa ngomong. Gimana Ryouta bisa tahu, soalnya di album keluarga banyak fotonya bareng si teman masa kecil. Kensuke.

Setelah ditelaah, hanya ada koleksi foto sampai umur mereka dua tahun. Sebagai anak yang kritis dalam berpikir, Ryouta bertanya pada Kouki penyebabnya. Dulu rumah keluarga Kensuke berada di seberang jalan, tepat berhadapan dengan rumah mereka. Namun mereka pindah ke kota lain karena pekerjaan ayah Kensuke. Saat umur Kensuke lima tahun, keluarganya kembali lagi ke kota ini dan tinggal di rumah sebelah. Ya, ujung-ujungnya mereka balik lagi jadi tetangga.

Siapa tahu suatu saat di masa depan jadi besan. Kouki sih kalem dalam hati, menganggap Kensuke sebagai calon menantu. Anaknya baik, ceria, suka membantu dan alim. Kalau gede, pasti jadi cowok bertanggung jawab. Kalau Mamoru kayaknya gak bakal ikhlas ada yang mengklaim sang anak sampai ia lulus kuliah. Biasa, bapak selalu protektif sama anak semata wayang. Apalagi kesayangan, padahal Ryouta waktu kecil manis banget, sering minta gendong olehnya. Tapi sekarang kayaknya muncul benih-benih sifat _tsundere_ entah warisan dari siapa.

"Main apa?" Ryouta keluar, nyamperin si teman yang selalu bawa bola sepak kemana-mana. Sepertinya bulan ini idola Kensuka adalah kapten Tsubasa; yang menganggap bola adalah teman.

Tampaknya sih ini anak ngajakin main bola—ah harusnya Ryouta gak usah nanya.

"Main rumah-rumahan gimana? Aku jadi papanya, Ryou jadi mamanya, bola ini jadi anaknya!"

"Gak, makasih."

"Ya udah. Kalau begitu, yuk main bola."

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Mereka berdua duduk di teras rumah, cemilan dan beberapa potong cake buatan tangan terampil Kouki tersedia di meja ditemani jus jeruk mandarin. Situasi rumah kediaman Ryouta sangat damai dan tenang. Menyaingi sepinya kuburan.

Kensuka mengunyah keripik kentang. Bosan juga menatap helai daun pohon jambu belakang rumah Ryouta jatuh satu persatu karena sapuan angin. Kalau gini sih, mending liat poster mbak-mbak idol grup Fluna dan Seleas.

"Mama kamu mana?" Kensuke penasaran dari tadi karena sang mama sobat tak terlihat. Ia suka senyum dan masakan mamanya Ryouta. Jadi pengen ketemu sekalian salim cium tangan. Menunjukkan fakta dia adalah anak baik yang sopan dan santun dalam berperilaku.

"Kerja, nanti sore ada siaran."

"Kalau papa kamu…? Biasanya ada nyiramin bonsai sama pachira."

"Lagi di ruang kerja, katanya dekat _deadline_."

"Hehh… keluarga Ryou sibuk semua, gak kesepian apa?"

"Nggak. Kan ada kamu, Ken."

Kensuke _blushing_.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Di ruang santai, ada sebuah _upright_ piano yang baru dibeli oleh Mamoru. Ryouta dan Kensuke menatapnya duduk di hadapan piano penuh minat. Meskipun tanpa kata-kata, jelas mereka tertarik untuk mendengar Mamoru memainkannya.

"Fufufu, lihatlah kehebatan papa dalam bermain piano!"

Kensuke tidak menduganya, kalau papa Ryouta pandai main piano. "Kukira selama ini, om Mamoru cuman orang aneh doang."

Ryouta juga selama ini mikir papanya aneh.

"Tapi ternyata papa Ryou sangat hebat main piano!"

"Papaku kan komposer."

"Komposer? Aku lupa itu pekerjaannya ngapain."

"Kata mama, itu pekerjaan orang yang nyiptain lagu. Ken suka Growth kan, yang bikin lagu-lagu mereka kan papaku."

"Heehh?! Masa sih?! Kereeen!"

Kensuke langsung berdiri, menghampiri Mamoru yang sedang mengelap piano.

"Om, om! Minta tanda tangan dong!"

"Eh? Buat apa? Kalau buat persetujuan menikah dengan Ryou- _kun_ , om nggak akan ngasih."

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Mamoru, paling menyenangi moment-moment bersama Kouki. Misalnya dulu, pada saat dia main piano, Kouki akan mendengarkan permainannya dengan senyuman manis terpatri di wajahnya. Atau saat Kouki memasak sarapan di pagi seperti ini. Surai pirang yang biasanya tergerai diikat, menampilkan lehernya yang jenjang. Apron bergambar arainu terlihat lucu dan pas di pinggang rampingnya. Ditambah aroma bawang goreng yang menggugah selera—Mamoru jadi lapar [!?]

Kou- _kun_ yang _kanpeki_ , kenapa bisa memilih dirinya yang sepertinya biasa-biasa—nyaris ngerepotin ini. Kasta mereka jauh banget soalnya.

"Mamoru."

"Eh? Y—ya?!" hampir saja Mamoru jatuh dari kursinya. Tidak menduga wajah Kouki hanya berjarak beberapa jengkal darinya.

"Bisa bangunin Ryouta?"

"S—siap!" Mamoru segera bergegas.

Membuka pintu kamar perlahan, ia mendapati Ryouta masih tidur sambil memeluk boneka arainu merah muda. Lucu sekali. Mamoru memotretnya secara diam-diam, soalnya kalau ketahuan, Ryouta bisa ngambek.

"Ryou- _kun_ , bangun. Sudah pagi lho."

"Hng—?"

Betapa manisnya, satu lagi malaikat yang hadir dalam hidupnya selain Kouki.

Mamoru—Ia tidak memiliki apa-apa untuk diberikan pada Kouki, namun Kouki memberikan segalanya untuknya.

 **[Querencia]**

Papa itu… nggak bisa masak, pas bantuin ngerapiin rumah, jadinya malah makin berantakan. Kalau bantuin nyuci piring, piringnya bisa pecah semua. Tapi kalau sudah berhubungan dengan musik, Ryouta sangat mengagumi papa. Tapi Ryouta gak akan bilang-bilang hal itu dihadapan papa. Kalau dikasih tahu, papa pasti histeris terus meluk dia sampai Ryouta nyaris kehilangan separuh nyawa.

Karena penasaran bagaimana cerita awal pertemuan kedua orang tuanya, suatu hari ketika hanya ada dia dan Kouki, saat Mamoru ada pertemuan dengan rekan kerja setelah seminggu begadang bikin lagu, Ryouta menguatkan hati untuk menanyakannya pada sang ibunda.

Syukurlah, ternyata Mamoru bukan pengemis. Dia dulu pegawai kantoran yang perusahaan tempat kerjanya mengalami kebangkrutan lalu menjalani hidup terlunta-lunta, kehilangan arah dan tujuan hidup, kemudian bertemu Kouki.

Itu kalau pertemuan mereka telat dikit, sang papa pasti bakal ketemu malaikat beneran, bukannya ketemu mama.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Fuuh, inspirasi lagi lancar jaya semulus jalan tol, jadi Mamoru dapat menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dengan cepat. Melirik jam, ia menyadari bahwa hari telah sore. Apa Kouki ada di rumah hari ini? Atau dia ada jadwal pekerjaan? Ia keluar dari ruang kerja, menuju dapur untuk mengambil air minum. Melewati lemari kaca, terlihat pantulan penampilannya berantakan gara-gara begadang. Oke, cuci muka plus sisiran dulu sebelum dipandang Ryouta dengan tatapan datar.

Samar-samar, tercium bau yang enak. Mamoru meyakini itu pertanda bahwa Kouki ada di rumah dan sedang membuat kue.

Dapat terlihat jelas ketika melihat dapur dihuni oleh Kouki yang sibuk membantu Ryouta mengaduk adonan kue. Dan ada satu lagi penampakan anak kecil yang tidak asing.

"Selamat sore!" Kensuke berseru, wajahnya menampilkan cengiran. Tampak ia sedang sibuk menghias kue dengan _chocochip_.

"Huh? Sejak kapan anak kita ada dua?"

Bikinnya kapan—

"Orang tua Kensuke pergi ke kota sebelah untuk merawat nenek Kensuke yang sedang sakit." Ryouta menjelaskan. "Karena sekolah gak ada libur, Kensuke dititipin dan akan menginap di sini."

"Y—ya, selama gak tidur bareng Ryou- _kun_ sih gak masalah." Mamoru mengelus dagu.

"Anggap aja rumah sendiri, ya Ken." Kouki tersenyum.

"Biasanya juga udah nganggep rumah sendiri," celutuk Ryouta.

"Ehehe, aku akan merepotkan untuk beberapa hari!" Kensuke berseru, "Karena itu, aku membuat kue jahe ini untuk om, diajarin mama Kou sih, tapi silakan dicoba om!"

Kue jahe berbentuk manusia yang tersenyum manis, lucu sekali.

 _Kyun._

Mamoru tersentuh.

A—anak ini, ternyata pandai mengambil hati orang dewasa!

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Ryouta melipat tangannya, "Papa juga boleh nyoba buatanku nanti. Bukan berarti aku bikin buat papa sih, aku hanya sedang punya banyak waktu luang untuk bantu mama membuat kue jahe."

"Ryou- _kun_!"

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Kouki mencuci tangannya di wastafel dapur, manik biru menoleh pada si bapak, "Kalau cuman diliatin, gak bakal kenyang lho, Mamoru."

"T—tapi mereka terlalu lucu untuk aku makan! Lagipula ini buatan Kou- _kun_ dan Ryou- _kun_!" Mamoru memeluk toples berisi kue jahe.

"Ada buatan Ken juga lho, di sana." Kouki mengingatkan.

"Sayang sekali kalau aku makan!"

"Tapi, mereka dibuat untuk dimakan kan, nanti alasan mereka dibuat tidak akan tercapai dong, kalau cuman dilihat."

"…benar juga…"

Glek.

Satu kue manusia jahe dikeluarkan dari toples. Mamoru menatapnya nanar. Kue itu tersenyum padanya, meskipun sebentar lagi ia akan berakhir menjadi remahan setelah dikunyah.

Mamoru terjebak dalam perasaan tak tega.

 _Kenapa bentuk mereka cute seperti ini?!_

 _Kenapa mereka harus berakhir di tanganku secara mengenaskan!_

 _Padahal… padahal ini buatan Ryou-kun!_

Kouki mengambil kue yang berada di tangan Mamoru, "Ayo dicoba, aaa—"

Tanpa ragu. Karena istri yang nyuapin.

Hap.

"Enak..."

Kue lucu yang tadi tersenyum itu, kehilangan kepalanya.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

"Hari ini festival!" Mamoru berseru.

"Festival, yeay!" Kensuke mengangkat kedua tangannya.

Kouki menahan senyumnya, kenapa malah dua orang itu yang kelihatan kayak bapak-anak. Semangat mereka terlihat sebelas-dua belas.

"Hmph, kalian berdua terlalu bersemangat." Ryouta bersidekap. Menanggapi kalem euphoria itu.

"Eh, ini festival lho, Ryou- _kun_!"

"Akan ada banyak permainan dan makanan!" mata Kensuke penuh _sparkle_.

"Dan yang pasti, Kou- _kun_ akan ikut ke festival!"

"Eh? Benarkah?" Ryouta menatap Kouki penuh harap.

"Hm, karena sudah minta izin jauh-jauh hari, jadi bisa ikut ke festival dengan kalian." Kouki tersenyum sambil mengelus surai Ryouta.

"Berarti bisa lihat kembang api sama-sama?"

"Tentu saja, jajan dan keliling juga."

"Yeay!" –Mamoru.

"Festival!" –Kensuke.

" _Yakitori!"_

" _Takoyaki!"_

" _Wataame!"_

" _Kakigori!"_

" _Ringo ame!"_

Ryouta senaaang sekali mamanya bisa ikut, tapi ia tidak ingin berkelakuan seperti dua orang itu.

Itu orang berdua ngapain coba, ngabsen makanan?

"Pa, _deadline_ pekerjaan gimana?"

"Nooo! Jangan ngingetin hal begitu di saat seperti ini dong, Ryou- _kun_!" ;_;

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Karena hari-harinya selalu dilalui dengan kesibukan orangtuanya, Ryouta sebenarnya merasa cukup kesepian. Sang papa memang selalu ada di rumah—sampai-sampai dikira _neet_ oleh tetangga, namun kenyataannya papa sibuk di ruang kerja membuat lagu. Kadang Ryouta cemas juga, papa gak keluar dari kamar, jangan-jangan sakaratul maut di dalam sana. Sementara mama, sibuk pergi pagi pulang malam karena siaran langsung.

Bisa pergi bersama ke festival hari ini, rasanya menyenangkan hati. Walau ada tambahan—si anak tetangga yang nginap juga turut serta. Kalau dipikir-pikir, berkat Kensuke dia tidak lagi merasa kesepian karena itu anak sering ricuh kalau main bareng.

"Mamoru, berdiri yang benar dong, nanti _obi_ -nya tidak terpasang dengan benar nih," Kouki berseru. Dari tadi si mama tampak sibuk menyiapkan _yukata_ , _geta_ dan _uchiwa_.

 _Haah, papa masih ceroboh seperti biasa._

"Om payah, haha!"

"Ukh, aku hanya terlalu bersemangat!"

"Baiklah, sekarang giliran Ryou. Hm, bagaimana, ingin pakai _hairclip_ , dianyam atau _ponytail_?"

"Dianyam/ _ponytail_!"

Ryouta _rolling eyes_ mendengar pendapat sang papa dan sobat, "Apa aja deh ma, asal bukan yang disaranin mereka berdua."

"Ehh!"

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

"Kou- _kun_ , kamu nggak mau beli apa-apa? Apapun begitu? Ini festival lho, apapun pasti akan aku belikan kalau Kou- _kun_ ingin!"

"Umu!" Ryouta juga terlihat bersemangat untuk membelikan sesuatu untuknya. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangan dengan mata berkilat.

"Ada banyak makanan yang enak lho!" Kensuke menambahkan sambil ngemut _ringo ame_.

Aaa—Kouki sih sebenarnya bisa jalan-jalan bareng keluarga udah senang padahal. Tapi kalau begini… Kouki melihat kios-kios jajanan penuh antrian. Niatnya mencari yang antriannya sedikit, tapi semuanya ramai.

"Kalau begitu—sepertinya aku ingin es serut rasa vanilla."

Setelah dihitung-hitung, di kios es serut cuman ada tujuh belas orang yang antri, sedang yang lain sampai dua puluhan.

" _Ok! Roger!"_

Hal menyenangkan selalu berlalu dengan cepat. Meskipun Ryouta merasa betapa lamanya tadi antri membelikan es serut untuk mama bareng papa. Berada di stand permainan menangkap ikan dan bola air bersama Ken. Tahu-tahu acara festival telah menuju penghujung acara. Saatnya untuk melihat kembang api bersama-sama.

Langit gelap dipenuhi taburan kembang api beragam warna, menambah semarak konstelasi yang berkelip. Begitu menakjubkan seperti lautan penuh bintang. Menghambur, memercik dengan indah dan menghilang. Begitu indah walau berlalu sekejap mata.

"Cantik sekali!"

Kedua anak itu duduk bersebelahan.

"Padahal aku juga berharap bisa melihat kembang api bersama keluargaku," ucap Kensuke. Walau kelihatan ceria, sebenarnya ia rada-rada sedih ditinggal orang tua. Pengen ikut, tapi karena katanya penyakit nenek tidak terlalu parah, mereka akan segera pulang, walau tidak bisa tepat waktu saat festival masih ada.

Ryouta menoleh pada Kensuke, meraih tangan sang sobat, "Masih ada lain kali. Festival masih ada banyak. Lagian, kan ada aku yang nemenin kamu."

Kensuke nyengir, menggenggam tangan Ryouta, "Karena ada Ryou, makanya aku senang! Tahun-tahun selanjutnya aku juga berharap bisa melewati festival bersama Ryou!"

 _Gasp._

Itu anak kecil ngomong apaan?! Mamoru tercekat, langsung melirik Kouki disertai gerakan tangan yang mirip kode morse. Kouki menanggapi kalem sambil menautkan tangannya dengan Mamoru.

 _Gapapa, omongan anak kecil, jangan terlalu dipikirin._

Langit di malam itu sangat indah. Penuh kembang api, penuh dengan bintang yang berkelip tanpa henti. Mereka bergandengan tangan.

 **[Querencia]**

 _[Hari ini ada festival lho.]_

Terdengar suara Kensuke di seberang telepon.

"Iya ada. Tapi semua orang pada sibuk." Ryouta menghela napas. Papa seperti biasanya sibuk bikin lagu, dan mama ada siaran malam ini. _Family time_ memang momen langka bagi Ryouta. "Temanku malah pada jalan sama pacar mereka."

Nasib jomblo. Padahal Ryouta populer.

"Lagian papa udah tiga hari di ruang kerja terus, takutnya nanti pingsan, jadi aku jaga rumah aja."

 _[Ehh~ gitu ya. Sekarang aku masih di tempat latihan, ntar aku ke rumah kamu ya Ryou—ah ada pelatih. Sampai nanti!]_

Hm? Ryouta memperhatikan layar ponselnya, pembicaraan telah diputus oleh lawan bicara. Kensuke ingin ke sini katanya. Padahal dia bisa saja bersenang-senang dengan teman sesama pengikut kelas _dance_ tanpa perlu khawatir padanya. Toh Ryouta juga sering _hang out_ bersama teman klub teater di sekolahnya—walau kadang Kensuke ikutan.

Sungguh, Kensuke adalah _sahabat_ yang setia sekali.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

"Ryou~ Ryou~ main yuukk!"

Ryouta melongok dari pintu, di depan pintu rumah, ada anak cowok yang nyengir padanya. Masih dengan tas ransel di punggungnya. Itu anak, cara memanggilnya kayak mereka masih sd aja. Padahal udah sama-sama jadi murid smp.

"Harusnya pulang dulu ke rumah, bukannya ke sini." Ryouta berujar. Pulang kok ke rumah tetangga. "Lagian, udah malam ini."

"Yaa, orang rumah udah pada pergi ke festival, mending ketemu Ryou. Aku pengen menikmati cemilan buatan mama Kou!" Sebuah jempol teracung.

Ih, modusnya. Ryouta sudah hapal betul hal itu. Ryouta jadi curiga, kadang terpikir kalau Kensuke menyimpan cinta terpendam pada mamanya.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Yang namanya sahabat sejak kecil, kalau ngobrol gak lagi secara santai di ruang tamu. Seringnya main di kamar, walau kadang sang papa mewanti-wanti; _pintu kamar jangan di tutup_. Kadang nongkrong di ruang makan sambil ngemil, tidak terhitung betapa seringnya Kensuke tiba-tiba datang dari pintu belakang sambil membawa oleh-oleh buahan dari jeruk sampai salak serta sayuran yang di kirim oleh neneknya atau mantengin Kouki masak terus numpang makan.

Teras belakang rumah juga menjadi spot andalan nongkrong Ryouta dan Kensuke, halamannya asri karena papa berkebun tanaman hias. Juga ada satu pohon jambu, dulu kecil—sekarang tinggi dan berbunga warna merah muda. Warnanya cantik dan buahnya manis. Kayak Ryouta gitu. Walau sebenarnya Kensuke tidak pernah mengatakan hal itu secara langsung.

Bisa marah si Ryouta kalau disamain dengan jambu.

Tapi, kalau ini tentang bunga yang sesuai untuk Ryouta, tentu saja bunga sakura. Indah dan elegan.

"Nggak jalan sama temen-temen kamu? Ada festival kan?" Ryouta menopang dagu, melihat sobat ngemilin kacang goreng.

"Lho—kan udah janji mau ke sini. Buat nemenin kamu, ehe~" Kensuke tebar _wink_ , "Ngomong-ngomong, yuk ke halaman belakang."

"Hah? Ngapain?"

"Tadaaa!" Kensuke mengeluarkan kotak berisi kembang api dari ranselnya. "Nyalain kembang api. Bikin festival sendiri."

"Ihh, kayak anak kecil."

"Ayoklah dinyalain bareng." Kensuke menyeret Ryouta yang ogah-ogahan.

Ujung-ujungnya, duduk di pelataran rumah, mereka sama-sama menyalakan kembang api.

"Walaupun kecil, mereka juga terlihat cantik." Ryouta bergumam. Tersenyum tipis.

"Padahal suasananya akan lebih klop kalau Ryouta pakai yukata."

"Buat apaan, paling yang lihat juga cuma kamu."

 _Ya lumayan buat cuci mata_ —perkataan itu tertahan di tenggorokan Kensuke.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Persediaan kembang api masih banyak, meskipun terkesan sederhana. Ryouta cukup menghargai apa yang Kensuke lakukan sekarang. Bermain kembang api seperti ini, mengasyikkan juga.

"Woohoo~" Kensuke berputar-putar di halaman sambil menyalakan dua kembang api sekaligus.

"Jangan rusuh oi, nanti dikira maling." Ryouta mengingatkan.

Nyala kembang api semakin redup dan berakhir, Kensuke kembali mengampiri Ryouta yang duduk di teras. Ia duduk di sebelahnya, menatap langit malam beberapa saat. Lirikannya tertuju sekilas, mendapati Ryouta fokus pada percikan kecil bunga api di tangannya.

Bulan berpendar. Bintang berkilauan. Malam yang cerah. Mata _emerald_ Kensuke menjelajah langit.

"Rasi bintang pari."

"Rasi bintang orion."

"Rasi bintang biduk."

"Rasi bintang scorpio … mana ya?"

"Ngapain sih, Ken?" Ryouta mengernyitkan dahi. Kembang api yang menyala di tangannya terabaikan.

"Aku teringat festival saat kita masih kecil, langitnya sangat indah. Sama seperti malam ini." Kensuke meraih tangan Ryouta, "Waktu itu kita saling berpegangan tangan seperti ini!"

"Saat itu aku menghiburmu karena orang tuamu tidak bisa ikut."

"Oh~ Ryou masih ingat ternyata."

"Ingat dong, kamu nyaris mewek."

"Eh—nggak kok. Aku nggak nangis."

"Kalian ngapain…" terdengar interupsi dari sosok yang tiba-tiba muncul dari pintu belakang. Mamoru memasang wajah serius, ngapain berduaan di belakang rumah, gelap-gelapan pula?! Kok pegangan tangan?!

Ryouta menoleh, "Kerjaan papa udah kelar?"

"Udah barusan." Mamoru berdehem, "Jadi, kalian ngapain?"

"Main kembang api, om. Mau ikutan?" Kensuke segera menawarkan macam-macam kembang api yang dibawanya.

Mamoru baru tersadar kalau hari ini ada festival. Ia berjongkok sambil menatap barang-barang yang ditunjukkan Kensuke. "Oh iya ya, ada festival hari ini di kota! Papa lupa!"

Ryouta menghela napas, "Kan papa sibuk, maklum aja."

"Ryou- _kun_! Kamu pengertian sekali!" ;_;

"Nih om, nyalain, kita bikin festival sendiri aja."

"Boleh deh satu. Sini." Mamoru tertarik, "Padahal suasananya akan lebih berasa festival kalau Ryou- _kun_ pakai yukata."

Kensuke nyengir, menoleh pada sobat di sebelahnya, "Ya kan?"

"Hmph."

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

"Lho—kalian kok ngumpul di sini…?"

"Kou- _kun_?! Sudah pulang?!"

"Tumben pulang cepat dari biasanya…?" Ryouta menambahkan.

"Kami main kembang api!" Kensuke berseru.

"Ada perubahan jadwal di kantor—oh ya, ini oleh-oleh." _Paperbag_ berisi donat yang ditenteng Kouki akhirnya ternotis. "Ken juga, kalau mau, jangan sungkan."

"Ohh~"

"Oh ya, boleh ikut main kembang api, Ken?" Kouki menoleh pada anak tetangga yang dulunya imut—sekarang jadi ganteng. Disahut penuh keceriaan dan senyuman oleh Kensuke membuat Kouki yakin, gak salah memang Kensuke dijadikan calon menantu.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

"Oh ya, mau dengar lagu baru yang selesai papa buat?"

Kouki menepuk tangannya penuh minat, "Sudah selesai? Aku ingin mendengarnya."

 _Gasp_. Senyum Kouki, _so precious_!

"Tunggu sebentar!" Mamoru berseru, bermaksud segera menyiapkan keyboard dan partitur yang dibuatnya.

"Papa, gak usah buru-buru, nanti nabrak Pachira—" Ryouta bermaksud mengingatkan.

 _Brak!_

 _Gedebuk!_

 _Prang!_

 _Buk!_

Hening.

 _What a beautiful night._

 **[Querencia]**

Ada mama dan papa. Ada cemilan yang dibeli mama juga original karya kreatif mama, serta teh buatan papa—akhirnya papa bisa membuat sesuatu yang enak tanpa merusak sesuatu.

Ada kensuke.

Ada musik lembut yang mengalun, begitu merdu untuk mengiringi malam ini.

"Sudah kuduga Mamo yang memainkan musik ini, selalu unik seperti biasanya."

"Oh, tetanggaku!" Mamoru berseru ketika mendapati dua orang penghuni rumah sebelah muncul di sebelah pagar.

"Eh, papa! Mama?!" Kensuke berseru. "Tumben pulang cepat dari festival…?"

"Tadinya mama kasihan sama kamu di rumah sendirian, tahunya malah di sini gangguin anak tetangga."

"Ah, nggak ganggu kok, justu bikin rame. Mari bergabung di sini, "Kouki tersenyum manis. "Ada teh dan kue untuk menemani malam ini."

"Oh~ ide bagus."

"Kebetulan, aku juga tadi beli banyak cemilan di stand festival, soalnya mereka semua keliatan enak," Ibunya Kensuke menyahut. "Ayo dinikmati bersama."

"Kalau begitu akan aku ambilkan piring tambahan." Ujar Kouki.

"Biar aku bantu menyiapkan."

"Itu tadi lagu baru?"

"Baru." Mamoru menyahut bangga akan pertanyaan ayah dari Kensuke.

"Kali ini bikinnya berapa hari?"

"Eehh—itu—"

Ah, rumahnya menjadi ramai. Ryouta menanggapinya dengan senyum tipis.

Ryouta bersyukur terlahir dalam keluarga ini.

Tangan kanan Kensuke meraih jemarinya, sementara tangan kirinya menunjuk ke arah langit.

Kembang api acara festival kota terlihat di angkasa. Hatinya terasa hangat.

Kensuke tersenyum padanya, "Bulan malam ini cantik ya."

Ryouta mengangguk, "Iya."

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

 **[end]**

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

 **a/n:**

tbh, gak tau mesti pake cast siapa buat jadi ortunya Kensuke, orz.

 _Querencia (English); a place from which one's strength is drawn, where one feels at home_

30/06/2018

-Kirea-


End file.
